Mr. Mime
Mr. Mime (Japanese: バリヤード Barrierd) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . Biology Mr. Mime is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a magenta spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by magenta spheres. Its knees have small, white coverings. There are magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its dark blue feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extend from the sides of its pale pink head, and there are magenta circles on its cheeks. Its jaw is curved inward, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. From birth, this Pokémon is an excellent pantomime. As it matures, it gains the ability to solidify air molecules by vibrating its fingertips. This ability allows it to create invisible objects with its gestures. It punishes those who interrupt its act or are not impressed by slapping them. Mr. Mime is usually very rare, but can be found in In the anime Major appearances Mimey Mr. Mime made its main series debut in It's Mr. Mime Time. and were looking for a Mr. Mime to replace another one that was supposed to perform in Stella's circus. Ash originally dressed as one to encourage the old Mr. Mime, soon confusing his mother when a wild Mr. Mime arrived at her house. Other Stella had her own, lazy Mr. Mime in It's Mr. Mime Time, which stopped obeying her because she was too hard on it. It listened to her once more when it saw how much she was willing to protect it from . A Mr. Mime appeared in Stage Fight!, where it was part of a showboat stage show along with other Pokémon. A Mr. Mime appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks!, where it was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town under the ownership of Toku. A Mr. Mime appeared in Hail to the Chef, under the ownership of , a girl who lives outside Saffron City. She was competing with her sister, who owned a , for the ownership of her father's restaurant. Mr. Mime's cooking made the food taste horrible, but with help from , its cooking improved. A Mr. Mime appeared in Short and To the Punch!, under the ownership of Clayton. It was used during his battle against , where it battled twice. It beat it the first time but lost to it the second time due to Buizel's . Minor appearances Mr. Mime debuted in Pikachu's Vacation in a Pokémon park. A Mr. Mime appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, under the ownership of a . A Mr. Mime appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of Valerie. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Mr. Mime was first seen under the control of Sabrina in Peace of Mime, generating a to seal off the whole of Saffron City. The same Mr. Mime was seen again during the Gym Leader faceoff in the Indigo Plateau, using its miming powers to trap Bugsy within walls created from solidified air, and defeating his with a . has a Mr. Mime that first showed up in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!, as a rental Pokémon. He later joined his team after being calmed. was revealed to have added a Mr. Mime, nicknamed Mymee, to her team prior to The Final Battle III in order to imitate Sabrina's tactics. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Mr. Mime appeared in the Pokéathlon. Valerie owns a Mr. Mime in Quilladin Stands, where it was used to help stop the Ultimate weapon from activating. Bryony's familiarity with the tactic used by Valerie's Mr. Mime, by means of referring to pages from an encyclopedia, is a direct reference to the two occasions the tactic was previously used in Pokémon Adventures. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Mr. Mime stars in its own minigame called "Barrier Ball." Poké Balls appear on the field and by using Mr. Mime's Barrier, send the Poké Balls to the other player's fields. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky: During the post-game, after graduating, a few days later, Mr. Mime will appear in Treasure Town, saying that a famous has been trapped in a dungeon called Blizzard Island. After, Mr. Mime will remain in Treasure Town. In Explorers of Sky, it also appears before the post-game as a regular visitor of Spinda's Cafe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations on }} on }} on }} |} |} , Celadon Game Corner}} }} |} |} on }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and }} }} }} , Celadon Game Corner }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Rock Mountain}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area=Secret Storage 7, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 226}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mind Reader Mr. Mime|English|United States|5|November 29 to December 5, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mind Reader Mr. Mime}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½× |gen1psychic=yes |oldghost=0 |filter=maybe |filternote= -, -, and moves is 1½×. In - , the effectiveness of -, -, and moves is 1½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|†}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|*}} |Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|† }} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |- |buddy=5 |evolution=N/A |stamina=80 |attack=192 |defense=233 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=122 |name2=Mr. Mime |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * The Mr. Mime obtained through an in-game trade in was nicknamed Marcel. This may have been a homage to the late . However, this was not kept in or ; the same Mr. Mime is nicknamed Miles in Yellow, and Mimien in FireRed and LeafGreen. * In all official artwork and in-game sprites prior to the release of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Mr. Mime only had four fingers. However, Mr. Mime has always had five fingers in the anime. Origin Mr. Mime appears to be based on a combination of a , a , and the of pretending to be trapped in invisible boxes. Its feet also appear to be reminiscent of the various hook-toed shoes worn by . Its jerky animations and jaw suggest that it may also be a of a jointed puppet, dummy, or doll. Name origin Mr. Mime is '' with an English male honorific. The assignment of a gendered title has no bearing of its equal male/female gender ratio, as it was named before the gender mechanic was introduced in the games. Barrierd may be a combination of barrier (referring to the mime trait of 'being trapped' behind invisible walls) and weird or barricade. In other languages . |es=Mr. Mime|esmeaning=Same as English name (in some episodes in the dub of the anime, the name is Señor Mime) |de=Pantimos|demeaning=From |it=Mr. Mime|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마임맨 Maimman|komeaning=A combination of mime and man |zh_yue=吸盤小丑 Kāppùhnsíucháu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=吸盤魔偶 / 吸盘魔偶 Xīpánmó'ǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi= मिसटर माइम Mr. Mime |himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Látbragð |ismeaning=Literally "gesture" |ru=Мистер Майм Mister Maym|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sv=Herr Mime |svmeaning=From English name }} Related articles * Mimey External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD 1 Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Pantimos fr:M. Mime it:Mr. Mime ja:バリヤード pl:Mr. Mime zh:魔墙人偶 Category:Animals Category:Characters